Morgenpoots fanfictions/Duistere Dageraad
Morgenster ging onder hem staan en duwde hem omhoog. Ringstaart grabbelde met zijn linkervoorpoot in het niets; er was geen houvast! Paniekerig tastte hij de rotswand af en voelde toen uiteindelijk een uitstekende rotspunt. Zich ervan bewust dat hij in levensgevaar was, greep hij zich vast en zwaaide zijn achterpoten op een richel. Hij was halverwege, maar het moeilijkste stuk kwam nu pas. Ringstaart haalde diep adem en pakte nu met zijn beide voorpoten een rotsspleet vast... maar zijn achterpoten gleden weg! Hij voelde dat hij naar achteren viel, hoorde een geschokte kreet van boven, en instinctief hechtte hij zich aan het dichtstbijzijnde dat hij kon vinden; een kleine rotspunt. Daar bungelde hij, wetend dat hij het niet lang meer vol zou houden. Hij ging dood. SterrenClan, hij kwam eraan. Inleiding thumb|De kat op de cover is Donderpoot. Welkom, beste lezer! Dit is het tweede deel van mijn vierde reeks, die Heldere Sterren heet. Voor deze serie hoef je de voorgaande reeksen niet te lezen, al is het misschien verstandig om de derde serie eens door te nemen. Zoals ook bij het vorige deel, volgen we dit verhaal uit de ogen van drie jonge katten: Heemstpoot, Bosbespoot en Donderpoot. Dit ook in deze vaste volgorde. Misschien zal er af en toe een ander oogpunt zijn, net zoals in mijn vorige reeks. Ik hoop dat jullie dit boek net zo leuk vinden als het vorige! Heel, heel veel leesplezier en een pootje van Morgenpoot! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 28 mei 2019 15:52 (UTC) De Clans Morgenpoots fanfictions/Duistere Dageraad/De Clans Muziek Het nummer Warriors van Imagine Dragons, diende voor mij af en toe als schrijfmuziek en past ook wel bij dit verhaal. Het is één van mijn favoriete liedjes en gaat over het gevoel dat je meer bent dan de rest, dat je een lotsbestemming te vervullen hebt en daarvoor tot het uiterste moet gaan. Wat vooraf ging (Het Einde in Zicht) Heemstpoot is de leerling-medicijnkat van de RivierClan, Bosbeskit is een jonge RivierClanpoes die niet kan wachten om leerling te worden, en Donderpoot is een talentvolle SchaduwClanleerling. Als de SchaduwClanleider, Grotster, een onheilspellende profetie ontvangt, verandert alles. De voorspelling luidt “water kan schaduw vernietigen” en Grotster is ervan overtuigd dat de RivierClan een bedreiging vormt voor zijn katten. Daarom stuurt hij Donderpoot en zijn mentor, Havergoud, naar het RivierClangebied om te spioneren. Het gaat helaas niet zoals gepland. Want juist die nacht besluiten Bosbeskit en haar broers, de luie Daskit en de slimme Kalmkit, om het kamp uit te glippen. Dit doen ze samen met hun stoutmoedige vader: Schorspluim. Maar de kittens en Schorspluim betrappen de spionnen op heterdaad en halen hulp van het kamp. Donderpoot en Havergoud worden gevangen genomen. Heemstpoot raakt met Donderpoot aan de praat; ze zijn oude vrienden, omdat Heemstpoot in de SchaduwClan is opgegroeid. De SchaduwClan komt echter naar het RivierClankamp om de gevangenen terug te eisen. Morgenster, de RivierClanleider, besluit uiteindelijk om Havergoud te houden, maar Donderpoot vrij te laten. Bosbeskit, Daskit en Kalmkit worden wel leerlingen gemaakt; ondanks hun ongehoorzaamheid zijn ze ook heel dapper geweest door de SchaduwClankatten te betrappen. Bosbespoot krijgt als mentor de ervaren Zonnesnor. Daspoot wordt aan Dubbellicht toevertrouwd en Kalmpoot zal de krijgscode leren van Maanvonk. Heemstpoot en zijn mentor, Beekgloed, gaan naar de Maanpoel. Maar daar zwijgt de SterrenClan; hun krijgervoorvaderen hebben hun in de steek gelaten. De spanning tussen de Schaduw- en RivierClan loopt steeds verder op, zeker wanneer Morgenster besluit om Havergoud niet vrij te laten voordat Grotster met een verklaring komt. Donderpoots broer, Metaalpoot, kampt ondertussen met zijn eigen problemen. Hij wordt mishandeld door zijn mentor, Scherpsteek. Donderpoot komt hier achter en weet de rode krijgskat te ontmaskeren. Hierna wordt Scherpsteek gestraft; hij zal nooit meer een andere leerling mogen trainen, en dus nooit commandant kunnen worden. Op het einde is er een onvermijdelijk gevecht in het RivierClankamp. Scherpsteek valt Donderpoot aan om wraak te nemen, maar Heemstpoot weet hem te redden. Dan wordt Morgenster vermoord. De RivierClan, nu onder leiding van Vlekoog, wil verder vechten voor hun territorium. Het blijkt echter niet Morgensters laatste leven te zijn; ze wordt weer wakker en beslist om, zoals de SchaduwClan eist, het woud te verlaten. Proloog thumb|270px|"Ze geeft het op! Ze verlaat het woud!" De hemelen waren vredig; zilveren rijp glinsterende in het maanlicht. Een oude, gigantische eik wiegde in de morgenbries. Plotseling werd de vredige stilte onderbroken door een jammerkreet. Een lapjespoes staarde ongelovig in een plas water, waarin het levenloze lichaam van een kat te zien was. ‘Niet Egelklaver!’ jammerde de poes. ‘Ze verdient het niet om te sterven!’ Een bruine kater legde zijn staart rustgevend op de schouder van de wanhopige kat. ‘Ze is een waardige dood gestorven, Klimstaart’, suste hij haar. ‘We zullen haar met eer ontvangen.’ Klimstaart wendde zich boos tot de kater. ‘Een onnodige dood, zal je bedoelen! Dit had niet moeten gebeuren… Ben jij dan niet bedroefd om Morgenster?’ De kater slaakte een diepe zucht. ‘Ze is niet dood voor eeuwig, Klimstaart. Het was niet haar laatste leven; al komt de tijd dat ze zich bij ons voegt, wel steeds dichterbij.’ Klimstaart keek hem wanhopig aan. ‘Wat moeten we doen, Cirkelsteen?’ fluisterde ze. ‘Wat zal de Clan…’ Ze brak haar zin af en staarde opnieuw in de poel. Haar spiegelbeeld vertroebelde en maakte plaats voor dat van Morgenster, die moeizaam opstond en iets tegen de Clankatten verkondigde. Cirkelsteen sperde zijn ogen wijd open toen hij de woorden van zijn geliefde aanhoorde. ‘Ze geeft het op!’ wist hij uit te brengen. ‘Ze verlaat het woud!’ Plotseling keken Klimstaart en Cirkelsteen op. Rijen en nog eens rijen van voormalige RivierClankatten bewogen hun kant op. ‘We zochten jullie’, miauwde de voorste, wiens vacht zo vaag was dat je er bijna doorheen kon kijken. Zijn ogen leken echter het meeste licht uit te stralen van alle aanwezigen. ‘Het is tijd om te gaan.’ Cirkelsteen zette opstandig zijn vacht op. ‘Weggaan? Uit het woud? Dit is ons thuis, Rivier! Het kan nooit de bedoeling zijn dat…’ Rivier onderbrak de bruine kater. ‘De katten moeten hun eigen levens leiden; wij kunnen dat niet voor ze doen. Maar we moeten ze wel leiden, waar ze ook heen gaan. Luister naar me, Cirkelsteen. Je weet dat ik, als stichter, het recht heb om de toekomst te zien.’ Cirkelsteen trok nieuwsgierig met zijn oren, maar zei niks. Als Rivier dacht dat dit het lot was, dan zou hij gehoorzamen. Zij aan zij met Klimstaart nam hij zijn plaats in, in de fonkelende rijen van SterrenClankatten. ‘Ik dacht niet dat we ooit nog deze hemelen zouden verlaten’, kraakte de stem van een oude kater. ‘Wij horen rust te hebben, tot we over tijden en tijden vervagen.’ Cirkelsteen gromde instemmend. ‘Dit kan niet de bedoeling zijn. Maar we moeten Rivier volgen; hij weet meer dan wij allemaal bij elkaar.’ De geruststellende woorden werden doorgegeven, doorgegeven, tot ze uiteindelijk de oren van Rivier bereikten. Die slaagde er niet in om zijn bevende poten te controleren. Hij wist helemaal niet wat er zou gaan gebeuren, en of dit werkelijk tot goede gebeurtenissen zou leiden. Hij was net zo onwetend als de rest; maar dat mochten ze absoluut niet weten. Het was tijd om, voor de laatste keer, de RivierClan te leiden naar wat misschien hun laatste bestemming zou worden. Hoofdstuk 1 Heemstpoot kon het nog niet geloven. Het woud verlaten? Meent Morgenster dit? Zijn blik flitste naar de sterk uitziende SchaduwClankatten en de uitgeputte, verslagen RivierClankrijgers. Misschien heeft ze gelijk… we hebben echt geen andere keuze. Grotster hief zijn kin hoog op en keek Morgenster triomfantelijk aan. ‘Buig’, grauwde hij. ‘Buig en erken mijn winst.’ Morgenster, die nog steeds zwak op haar poten stond, weigerde en stak demonstratief haar staart omhoog. ‘Buig!’ grauwde Grotster opnieuw en gaf haar een oorvijg. Morgenster viel op de grond en een dun straaltje bloed droop op de grond. ‘Ach, laat toch.’ De stem van Moerasdamp doorsneed de hemel en Grotster keek zijn commandant geïrriteerd aan. ‘We hebben ze verslagen,’ ging de bruine kater verder, ‘maar hoeven ze nog niet te vernederen.’ Moerasdamp gaf een dringend knikje richting Morgenster, als teken dat het vertrek van de RivierClan snel afgehandeld moest worden. ‘Sta op’, gromde Grotster met tegenzin. ‘En neem dat zooitje miserabele katten van je mee. Moerasdamp, jij en een aantal krijgers vergezellen ze, om er zeker van te zijn dat de RivierClan het woud verlaat.’ Morgenster probeerde overeind te komen, en Vlekoog snelde naar voren om zijn leider te ondersteunen. De ogen van de zwart-witte kater glommen van woede. Bosbespoot, die dichtbij Morgenster stond, zette een pas in diens richting om Vlekoog te helpen. ‘Jij daar,’ miauwde Grotster met een stem zo kil als ijs, ‘blijf nog even hier. Ik wil duidelijk maken wat er gebeurt als jullie toch besluiten terug te keren.’ Het werd dodelijk stil op de open plek toen Bosbespoot, met langzame, onzekere passen, op de grijze kater af stapte. Grotster drukte de leerling tegen de grond en haalde zijn klauw langs de witte buikvacht. Bosbespoot sprong geschrokken achteruit en likte het bloed van haar pels, terwijl er onrustig gemurmel losbrak. ‘Nu’, Grotster verhief zijn stem, ‘hebben jullie gezien wat er gebeurt als jullie mijn bevelen negeren en het tegen ons willen opnemen. Stuk voor stuk zullen we jullie uitmoorden.’ Heemstpoot snelde op de leerling af, maar Bosbespoot leek geen echte verwondingen te hebben, enkel een ondiepe snee. ‘Ik ga mijn kruiden halen’, murmelde hij tegen de poes. Moerasdamp had het echter gehoord en gromde diep. ‘Geen sprake van. Jullie vertrekken nu… zonder kruiden of wat dan ook.’ Wat? Dat kunnen ze niet maken! Maar Moerasdamp toonde geen medeleven en duwde Heemstpoot in de richting van zijn Clangenoten, die zich klaarmaakten om te vertrekken. Met een steek van misselijkheid besefte hij dat er een lijk op de grond lag. Egelklaver… ze heeft de slag niet overleefd. ‘Wacht!’ riep Zwemvleugel uit, toen de SchaduwClan klaar stond om hun het kamp uit te drijven. ‘Ik wil jullie om een gunst vragen.’ Grotster keek de poes koeltjes aan. ‘Vertel.’ Zwemvleugel leek haar woorden met zorg te kiezen: ‘Egelklaver was een edele krijgskat. We konden haar niet redden, maar ik weet zeker dat het haar laatste wens was om in haar eigen territorium begraven te worden. Zouden jullie haar een laatste rustplaats willen geven, bij de rivier?’ Grotster gaf de grijze poes een klein knikje als teken dat hij het zou doen; zelfs hij zou de wens van een stervende krijger niet negeren. Daarna vertrokken de RivierClankatten, weg uit hun vertrouwde omgeving. Heemstpoot wisselde een bedroefde blik met zijn mentor, Beekgloed. Zullen we ons thuis ooit opnieuw zien? Hoofdstuk 2 Bosbespoots hart klopte nog na in haar keel. Steeds opnieuw beleefde ze het moment waarop Grotster haar tegen de grond aan had gedrukt, zijn ogen fonkelend van kille haat. Ik ben nog maar een leerling! Hij wist dat ik niet tegen hem op zou kunnen; hoe wreed kan je zijn? De lange snee in haar buik bloedde niet meer, maar stak gemeen. Door die wond zal ik hem niet zo snel vergeten, bedacht ze met een rilling. En dat zal precies de bedoeling zijn geweest. Ze keek naar de vertrekkende Clan. Het was een triest aanzicht; de hoogzwangere Vuurceder werd ondersteund door enkele krijgers, en de oudsten strompelden dapper voort. Morgenster leidde de groep, al moest ze nog steeds leunen op Vlekoogs schouder, en leek ze slechts een schim van zichzelf. Hoe voelt het om een leven te verliezen? Ik hoop dat ze snel weer de oude wordt; we hebben een sterke leider nodig. De RivierClankatten werden geflankeerd door een SchaduwClanpatrouille. Bosbespoot kon er niks aan doen dat ze commandant, Moerasdamp, bewonderde. Ze had de bruine, grote kater nog nooit eerder gezien en vond het een indrukwekkende krijgskat. Hij lijkt me op zich wel vriendelijk, als hij niet onze vijand geweest zou zijn. Plotseling voelde Bosbespoot de warme vacht van een kat naast zich. Het was Zonnesnor, wiens ogen zorgelijk glommen. ‘Gaat het? Ik schrok me dood toen Grotster je uitkoos.’ Ze gaf hem een kort knikje. ‘Het doet niet heel veel pijn meer. Het was vooral de schrik.’ Zonnesnor gaf haar een trots likje en gebaarde vervolgens naar een SchaduwClanleerling, die wanhopig bij Heemstpoot probeerde te komen. ‘Dat is Donderpoot’, miauwde Bosbespoot als reactie. ‘Toch? Onze gevangene?’ Zonnesnor knikte instemmend. ‘Ik vraag me af wat hij bij Heemstpoot wilt doen. Misschien zijn die twee vrienden geworden, toen Donderpoot bij ons overnachtte.’ Bosbespoot murmelde iets onverstaanbaars; haar aandacht was op Morgenster gericht, die met Moerasdamp sprak. ‘Jullie kunnen teruggaan’, gromde de Clanleider, nog steeds met zwakke stem. ‘Vanaf hier reizen we zelf verder.’ Moerasdamp zwiepte met zijn harige, lange staart en miauwde: ‘Grotster heeft me bevolen jullie tot aan de Hoogstenen te begeleiden, dus dat zal ik ook doen.’ Hij dempte zijn stem iets, zodat zijn medekrijgers niet konden horen wat hij te zeggen had. ‘Jullie wegjagen is onze enige kans om te overleven, Morgenster. We doen dit niet vrijwillig… maar ik kan je de reden niet geven, dat is geheime informatie.’ Morgenster snoof. ‘Niets kan jullie daden goedmaken. Grotster moet met zijn poten van onze leerlingen afblijven!’ Moerasdamps ogen stonden kalm. ‘Ik ben niet vergeten hoe jullie mijn zoon hebben vrijgelaten, en daar zal ik jullie altijd dankbaar voor zijn. Diep in zijn hart, is Grotster dat ook.’ De commandant zei verder niks en trippelde naar voren, om zijn katten aan te voeren. Ik vraag me af waarom ze dit doen… maar waarschijnlijk krijgen we dat nooit te weten. In de verte doemden de Hoogstenen op, hun pieken reikten tot aan de hemel. Dit is mijn tocht naar de Moedermuil, schoot het plotseling door haar heen. De reis die ik moet maken voor mijn krijgersceremonie. Ondanks dat ze het liever in andere omstandigheden had gedaan, kon ze een gevoel van opwinding niet onderdrukken. Hier heerste de SterrenClan… zouden die echt werkeloos toekijken hoe de RivierClan het woud verliet? Hoofdstuk 3 De RivierClankatten werden geleidelijk aan richting de Hoogstenen gedreven, en de tijd begon te dringen voor Donderpoot. Ik moet afscheid nemen van Heemstpoot! dacht hij wanhopig. Hij heeft mijn leven gered! Worstelend kwam hij dichterbij de medicijnkat-leerling, maar was zich ook bewust van Scherpsteeks priemende blik. Die zal er een stokje voor willen steken dat ik en Heemstpoot ook maar een woord wisselen. Hij glipte langs de bloedende Vissenschub, en wist vervolgens uiteindelijk zijn vriend te bereiken. Bij Donderpoot bleven de woorden steken in zijn keel. Heemstpoots normaal zo glanzende vacht was dof, evenals de blik in zijn ogen. Hij liet zijn gerafelde, zwaar toegetakelde staart hangen. ‘Oh, Heemstpoot…’ Donderpoot wist niet wat te zeggen, zo erg liep hij over van medelijden. En het is onze schuld. Onze schuld. ‘Het gaat wel’, miauwde Heemstpoot schouderophalend. ‘Als jij Vissenschub niet had gewaarschuwd, had Scherpsteek me nog meer toegetakeld. Bovendien ben ik er niet het ergste aan toe.’ Donderpoot hoorde een stille sneer in zijn stem. Egelklaver is dood, Morgenster verloor een leven, en er zijn talloze gewonden. Natuurlijk neemt hij het ons kwalijk, dacht hij begrijpelijk. Heemstpoot gebaarde naar Rozendoorn, die hinkte, en Wolkenpoot, wiens witte vacht besmeurd was met bloed. ‘Moerasdamp liet ons onze kruiden niet meenemen’, gromde de goudbruine kater boos. ‘Wat als Beekgloed en ik ze niet kunnen redden?’ Donderpoot drukte zijn snuit in de vacht van zijn vriend; woede golfde door hem heen. Moerasdamp is een eervolle krijgskat. Ik weet zeker dat dit orders van Grotster zijn. ‘Als iemand ze kan helpen, ben jij het’, stelde hij zijn vriend gerust. ‘Met of zonder kruiden.’ Heemstpoot keek met dankbaar knipperde ogen naar hem op. ‘Donderpoot!’ De miauw kwam van een welbekende stem, en Donderpoot draaide zich vol vreugde om. ‘Havergoud! Wat goed je weer te zien!’ De witte kater overwelfde hem met likken. ‘Ik ben ook blij jou weer te zien.’ Zijn blik gleed naar Heemstpoot. ‘Ik hoorde dat mijn Clan heeft besloten de RivierClan te verdrijven. Ik hoopte eigenlijk dat Grotster het plan zou laten varen.’ Zijn blik schoot naar Donderpoot en dan weer terug naar de leerling-medicijnkat. ‘Jullie hebben me goed behandeld, en daar wil ik mijn dank voor betuigen.’ ‘We hebben geen dank gekregen van je Clangenoten’, gromde Heemstpoot bitter. Ze verdienen dit niet, al hadden ze Havergoud wel vrij kunnen laten, vond Donderpoot. Zijn mentor keek hem nu langdurig aan, zich waarschijnlijk afvragend wat er in Donderpoots hoofd omging. ‘We moeten je training snel weer oppakken’, besloot hij. ‘Ik wil dat we voortaan bereid zijn te vechten, wanneer we in zo’n situatie komen als toen we gevangen werden.’ Hij gaf een knikje naar Heemstpoot. ‘Donderpoot en ik moeten terug naar onze Clangenoten; jullie naderen de Hoogstenen en Moerasdamp wil vertrekken. Het is tijd om afscheid te nemen.’ Voor altijd, dacht Donderpoot met een brok in zijn keel en knuffelde Heemstpoot, niet in staat iets te zeggen. We kennen elkaar pas zo kort, maar ik kon echt goed met hem opschieten. Ik heb zelden zo’n vriend gehad. ‘Het ga je goed, Heemstpoot’, wist hij uit te brengen. ‘Moge de SterrenClan jullie pad verlichten, waar dat dan ook heen zal voeren.’ Hoofdstuk 4 De SchaduwClankrijgers vertrokken; in een lange stoet keerden ze zich af van de verdreven katten. Heemstpoot zag hoe Moerasdamp, degene die de rij sloot, zich aarzelend omdraaide. ‘Moge de SterrenClan jullie pad verlichten!’ Een ijzige rilling gleed over Heemstpoots rug toen niemand reageerde; alle RivierClankatten staarden Moerasdamp vol pure vijandschap aan. De commandant wachtte een paar tellen, maar toen er nog steeds geen antwoord volgde, spoorde hij zijn patrouille aan om te gaan lopen. Heemstpoot keek om zich heen. De verslagen, gewonde katten werden nu omringd door puntige rotsen, en het was nauwelijks te beseffen dat juist dit het domein van de SterrenClan was. Zou een van onze krijgers hier ooit nog terug kunnen komen zonder aan dit moment te denken? Heemstpoot giste van niet; dit zou voor altijd als een litteken gebrand staan in hun geheugen. ‘Wat gaan we nu doen?’ onderbrak de stem van Strosnor zijn gedachten. De grijze kater leek zelf niet gewond, al had hij een kras op zijn schouder. ‘We moeten de kalmte bewaren’, klonk Morgensters stem over het rotsachtige gebied. ‘Strosnor, zoek een paar krijgers uit die niet al te ernstig gewond zijn, en ga jagen. De moederkatten en de oudsten moeten gevoed worden.’ Heemstpoot was blij om te horen dat de Clanleider haar krachten langzaam weer terug leek te krijgen, na het verloren van haar leven. Hoeveel heeft ze er nog over? Medicijnkatten horen dat te weten, maar ik heb geen idee. Ik ben dan ook nog een leerling. ‘Beekgloed, Heemstpoot’, sprak Morgenster luid. ‘Kijk wie er het slechtst aan toe zijn, en help die. Je kan eventueel Vlekkenpoot en Tortelpoot krijgen om naar kruiden te zoeken.’ Heemstpoots blik gleed naar zijn nestgenoten, die bezorgd om Wolkenpoot heen stonden. ‘Het komt al goed’, stelde de witte kater zijn broer en zus gerust. ‘Volgens mij is het niet allemaal mijn eigen bloed.’ Heemstpoot constateerde dat het er inderdaad erger uitzag dan dat het in werkelijkheid was. Wolkenpoot zou het wel overleven. Over Rozendoorn, die met oppervlakkige ademhaling op haar zij lag, maakte hij zich meer zorgen. ‘We hebben spinnenwebben nodig’, instrueerde hij de twee leerlingen. ‘Er zal vast wel wat spinrag in die grotten te vinden zijn.’ Beekgloed keek hem goedkeurend aan. ‘Heemstpoot, neem een kijkje bij Wolkenpoot, dan ga ik Rozendoorn helpen.’ De blauwgrijze poes glipte weg, naar de zwaargewonde krijgskat. Heemstpoot besnuffelde zijn broer bezorgd. ‘Hm, volgens mij is alleen die snee op je buik ernstig, maar daar kom je ook wel weer bovenop. Was eerst het bloed eraf; daarbeneden is een beekje.’ Voorzichtig daalden ze de rotswand af, terwijl Heemstpoot de gewonde kater ondersteunde. Wolkenpoot liet zich dankbaar in het koude water zakken, zich niet bewust van dat het WindClangebied moest zijn. Ach ja, we vormen toch geen bedreiging meer, dacht Heemstpoot duister. Het helderrode bloed werd door de stroming meegesleurd, richting de rivier. ‘SchaduwClanbloed’, grauwde Wolkenpoot triomfantelijk. ‘Hopelijk zal de SterrenClan ze straffen.’ Heemstpoot was zich daar nog niet zo zeker van. De SterrenClan heeft ons in de steek gelaten. Betekent dit dat ze de kant van de SchaduwClan hebben gekozen? Hoofdstuk 5 Bosbespoot luisterde naar het overleg van de oudere krijgers, die ergens verderop een rotsformatie zaten. Morgenster was als eerste aan het woord; haar stem klonk zorgelijk voor haar doen. ‘We moeten onder ogen zien dat we niet langer welkom zijn in het woud’, begon de Clanleider. ‘Waar zouden we heen kunnen? Er moet geschikt gebied zijn aan de andere kant van de Hoogstenen.’ Er klonk instemmend gemurmel. Bosbespoot bedacht zich met een rilling dat Rozendoorn, een van de meest ervaren krijgskatten, niet meedeed aan de conversatie. Is ze echt zo erg gewond dat ze niet kan komen? Grote SterrenClan, is zij het volgende slachtoffer van al dit bloedvergieten? ‘De stenen cirkel misschien?’ stelde IJzelklauw aarzelend voor. Ook hij was gewond; bloed welde op uit een schaafwond op zijn schouder. Morgenster schudde haar kop. ‘Daar is weinig prooi te vinden, ben ik bang. Bovendien is de grot ingestort; we zouden dat onmogelijk als kamp kunnen gebruiken, en veel andere geschikte plaatsen zijn er niet.’ Het klonk allemaal niet positief. Geen van de krijgers leek zich raad te weten in deze situatie; de Clan was nog nooit eerder verdreven geweest van hun territorium. ‘We moeten toch een plek kennen’, opperde Vlekoog nadenkend. ‘Morgenster, naast jou is er toch nog een andere kat die heel ver heeft gereisd?’ Zijn blik gleed naar Schaapbont, die verderop aan het praten was met een paar jonge krijgers. ‘Je hebt gelijk!’ miauwde Morgenster vol dankbaarheid. ‘Vissenschub, haal haar eens.’ De lichtbruine kater knikte zijn leider toe en spurtte op Schaapbont af. Na het wisselen van een paar woorden, trippelde Bosbespoots moeder naar de ervaren krijgers toe. Ik hoop echt dat mam ze kan helpen! dacht Bosbespoot trots. Zij is zo ver afgereisd; er moet daar toch wel ergens een plek zijn om te leven? Schaapbont wendde zich direct tot Morgenster. ‘U wilde me spreken?’ De grijs-witte Clanleider legde even kort de situatie uit, en legde toen haar staart op Schaapbonts schouder. ‘We hoopten dat jij ons verder kon helpen.’ Bosbespoot wachtte vol spanning af wat haar moeder zou zeggen, en onderdrukte een juichkreet toen ze diens ogen zag schitteren. ‘Ik denk dat ik de perfecte plek voor ons weet’, miauwde Schaapbont verrukt. ‘De Oude Watermolen. Die lag in een bosrijk gebied. De rivier is te wild om in te vissen, maar misschien splitst het water zich verderop in kleinere rivieren.’ Er klonk opgewonden gemompel onder de krijgers, en ook Morgenster kreeg iets van hoop in haar ogen. ‘Zou je ons daarheen kunnen brengen?’ Schaapbont knikte overtuigd. ‘We hoeven enkel de rivier te volgen, die verderop uitkomt in de grote rivier waar ik het net al over had. Als we die dan stroomafwaarts volgen, komen we uit bij de Oude Watermolen.’ Bosbespoot voelde zich minder enthousiast dan de rest. Het klonk als een hele reis; hoe zouden de aankomende kittens dat kunnen overleven? En de zwakke oudsten? De andere Clans zijn er daar niet om ons te helpen. We zijn op onszelf aangewezen. Maar ze wist dat er weinig andere opties waren; de Oude Watermolen leek een geschikte plek… Beter dan niets, besloot ze dan maar voor zichzelf. Precies toen ze weg wilde gaan, hoorde ze klauwen over steen schrapen en zag Schorspluim tot stilstand komen. De oudere krijgers weken verschrikt uiteen toen hij de vergadering onderbrak; de bruine kater wendde zich vol opwinding tot Vlekoog. ‘Kom snel!’ spoorde Schorspluim de verbijsterde commandant aan. ‘Vuurceders kittens komen!’ Hoofdstuk 6 Er was een groot feest gaande in het SchaduwClankamp. De achterblijvers hadden gejaagd voor tien, en prooiresten lagen verspreid over de gehele open plek. Donderpoot voelde zich echter iets minder triomfantelijk dan de rest. Ja, ze hadden gewonnen, er waren geen slachtoffers; klonk dat dan niet perfect? Maar de herinnering aan Scherpsteeks blik, alsof hij een lekker sappig stukje prooi had ontdekt, kon Donderpoot niet uit zijn gedachten krijgen. Had hij me vermoord als hij de kans had gekregen? En Heemstpoot? Bij het denken aan zijn vriend, voelde hij zich nog depressiever. Hij kon gewoon niet geloven dat dit een vaarwel was geweest, een afscheid voor altijd. Zijn sombere gedachten werden onderbroken door een triomfantelijke schreeuw van de Hogesteen. Daar stond Grotster, zijn vacht versierd door bloedrode schrammen. ‘Beste katten van de SchaduwClan!’ riep de grijze Clanleider uit, niet in staat om zijn trots te verbergen. ‘Wij hebben vanmiddag een fantastische prestatie geleverd, door de RivierClan uit hun gebied te verdrijven. Leve de SchaduwClan!’ De roep werd herhaald, en uit tientallen kelen klonken de triomfkreten. Donderpoot werd al snel aangestoken door het laaiende enthousiasme van zijn Clangenoten. ‘Leve de SchaduwClan! Leve de SchaduwClan!’ Grotster vroeg niet eens om stilte; hij liet de katten doorgaan tot hun kelen schor waren van het roepen. ‘Er zijn echter nog wat ceremonieën die we moeten regelen’, ging de leider plechtig verder. ‘Allereerst, Metaalpoot. Jij hebt een nieuwe mentor nodig, en die zal je vinden in Moerasdamp. Moerasdamp, jij bent mijn trouwe commandant, en ik vertrouw erop dat je een fabuleuze krijgskat van Metaalpoot zal maken.’ Donderpoot trok vragend met zijn oren; het was niet gewoonlijk dat leerlingen getraind werden door hun (pleeg)vader. Maar misschien hoopte Grotster dat Metaalpoot zo wat enthousiasme op zou kunnen brengen voor de training. Moerasdamp zal hem vast goed helpen om de trauma’s aan Scherpsteeks mishandelingen te verwerken. Metaalpoot stapte vol blijdschap op Moerasdamp af, en gaf hem een neusje. ‘Daarnaast’, miauwde Grotster nu weer wat luider, ‘is het voor twee van onze leerlingen tijd om krijgers te worden.’ Toen de Clanleider “twee” zei, wist Donderpoot al meteen dat het Doornpoot en Rospoot betrof. Toch voelde hij een steek van teleurstelling op het moment dat Grotster hun namen noemde: ‘Doornpoot, Rospoot, jullie hebben goed gevochten en laten zien dat jullie door kunnen gaan voor volledige SchaduwClankatten. Honingdrup, Tuimelvoet, zijn jullie het hiermee eens?’ De twee mentoren knikten trots en de aandacht verplaatste zich weer naar Rospoot en Doornpoot. ‘Ik, Grotster, leider van de SchaduwClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze twee leerlingen neer te kijken. Zij hebben hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen en ik beveel hen nu, op hun beurt, aan als krijgers. Zweren jullie de krijgscode in ere te houden en te beschermen, zo nodig met gevaar voor eigen leven?’ De twee leerlingen hielden Grotsters blik een hartslag lang vast, en miauwden toen in koor: ‘Dat zweer ik.’ Grotster schraapte zijn keel. ‘Dan geef ik jullie nu, uit naam van de SterrenClan, jullie krijgersnamen. Doornpoot, vanaf deze dag zal jij bekend staan als Doornflint. De SterrenClan eert je moed en zelfstandigheid. Rospoot, vanaf deze dag zullen we jou kennen als Rosvaren. De SterrenClan eert je jachtkunst en snelheid. We heten jullie beiden welkom als volwaardige SchaduwClankrijgers.’ Donderpoot voelde iets van jaloezie toen de Clan hun namen scandeerde. Wanneer is het de beurt aan mij en Metaalpoot? Hoofdstuk 7 Heemstpoot baande zich een weg door de menigte, vastbesloten om Vuurceder te bereiken. Ruw duwde hij Miervoet aan de kant en trok een sprintje; het zou de eerste bevalling worden waar hij bij mocht zijn, en dat kon hij niet missen. Al snel zag hij de vuurrode vacht van de zwangere poes, sterk afstekend tegen de donkergroene kleuren van de hulststruiken die haar omringden. ‘Geef haar de ruimte!’ beval hij tegen de omstanders. ‘Waar wachten jullie op? Ga maar wat jagen ofzo.’ Gehoorzaam dropen de krijgers af, en hij wisselde een opgelucht knikje met Beekgloed, waarna hij zich door het struikgewas wurmde. Daar lag Vuurceder op haar zij, oppervlakkig en snel ademhalend. Een jammerkreet doorsneed de stilte toen een nieuwe wee door haar buik trok. Vlekoog zat erbij en streelde de vacht van zijn partner met een voorpoot, zijn blik zorgzaam en liefdevol. ‘Je hebt de kracht’, fluisterde hij, en beroerde Vuurceders oor met zijn zachte adem. ‘We komen hier samen doorheen. Nog even volhouden, en dan komen de mooiste kittens ooit.’ Het viel Heemstpoot op dat Vlekoog erg kalm was, maar Beekgloed zo nerveus leek als een in het nauw gedreven das. Ik heb haar nog nooit zo zenuwachtig meegemaakt. Wat is er? Hij drukte zijn nieuwsgierigheid weg om Vuurceders buik te controleren. ‘Hoeveel kittens denk je dat er komen, Heemst?’ vroeg Beekgloed, maar ze klonk alsof ze ver in gedachten verzonken was. ‘Euh…’ Heemstpoot voelde de lichaampjes van de wriemelende kittens, die weldra ter wereld zouden komen. ‘Twee?’ Beekgloed controleerde het zelf ook en klaarde iets op. ‘Je hebt gelijk, Heemstpoot. Het is bijzonder dat je het bij de eerste keer juist hebt.’ Zijn borst zwol op van trots en hij was heel blij dat de Clancommandant het compliment had gehoord. ‘Vlekoog, zoek een stok’, beval Beekgloed de zwart-witte kater. ‘En blijf maar even weg, hoor. De kittens komen niet meteen.’ Vlekoog knikte, al leek hij liever bij Vuurceder te willen blijven, en spurtte weg. ‘Heemstpoot, ga jij maar met hem mee’, murmelde Beekgloed, en weer hoorde hij zenuwen in haar stem. Heemstpoot zette opstandig een stap naar voren. ‘Waarom? Ik denk dat de RivierClancommandant wel op eigen houtje een stok kan vinden.’ Ze wil Vlekoog en mij hier weg hebben. Maar waarom? Beekgloed scheen door te hebben dat ze haar leerling niet kon overhalen, en ging zuchtend zitten. ‘Ik moet jullie een geheim vertellen, dat eigenlijk alleen Vuurceder aangaat. Maar Heemstpoot, je mag het weten, op voorwaarde dat je het nooit aan iemand door zult vertellen.’ Heemstpoot knikte plechtig: ‘Beloofd.’ De blauwgrijze medicijnkat wendde zich tot de hoogzwangere poes. ‘Je bent opgegroeid in onwetendheid, Vuurceder’, begon Beekgloed langzaam. ‘Nooit heb je geweten wie je moeder was, hoe erg je ook zeurde bij je vader, de trouwe Zonnesnor. Hij beloofde het geheim nooit te verraden, en dat heeft hij ook nooit gedaan. Daar zal ik hem altijd dankbaar voor zijn.’ Heemstpoot voelde een golf van schrik door zich heengaan toen hij besefte wat Beekgloed hun ging vertellen. Nee. Dat kan niet! Ze zou de medicijnkatcode nooit breken, zelfs niet voor de liefde. Zonnesnor… Beekgloed… Het-het is onmogelijk! Maar Beekgloeds schokkende woorden waren er toch, zonder schaamte, zonder eromheen te draaien: ‘Vuurceder, ik was Zonnesnors partner. Ik ben je moeder.’ Hoofdstuk 8 De maan wierp licht op de Hoogstenen, en de witte gloed werd enkel doorbroken door de gigantische rotspieken. Hoewel dit SterrenClans terrein was, voelde geen van de RivierClankatten zich er echt thuis en dat was te merken. Constant was er geschuifel te horen, van krijgers die een comfortabelere houding zochten. Het geïmproviseerde kamp van de RivierClan was niet bepaald fantastisch, maar Bosbespoot stelde zichzelf gerust met de gedachte dat het maar tijdelijk was. Met de andere leerlingen, had ze bedmos verzameld voor degenen die dat het hardst nodig hadden; met name Vuurceder en haar pasgeboren jongen. De twee kleintjes hadden nog geen namen, maar ze waren allebei superschattig. De één, een katertje, leek sprekend op zijn vader, Vlekoog, terwijl het poesje vlekken had die zo vuurrood waren als haar moeders vacht. Er was echter niet genoeg nestbekleding voor elke kat en het zou zonde van de tijd zijn om die te gaan verzamelen, aangezien ze hier toch alleen gingen overnachten. Bosbespoot en de meeste anderen moesten op de kale rotsen slapen, maar ze putte wat warmte uit de vachten van haar nestgenoten. Daspoot lag aan de ene kant; het was niet zo verbazingwekkend dat Bosbespoot zijn flank langzaam zag rijzen en dalen. Zucht… Daspoot weet ook altijd wel in slaap te vallen. ‘Ben jij ook nog wakker?’ fluisterde ze naar Kalmpoot, die lag te woelen. De roodbruine kater knipperde zijn gele ogen open. ‘Ja’, was zijn antwoord. ‘Heb je zin om te gaan jagen? Ik gis toch dat we niet meer de slaap zullen vatten.’ Bosbespoot gaf hem een geruisloos knikje en stond vervolgens op, proberend om niet op andermans staarten te trappen. Het was fijn om weer met haar broer te jagen. De training had Kalmpoot duidelijk sterker gemaakt; spieren rimpelden onder zijn pels, en zijn sterke achterpoten stelden hem in staat om de hoogste sprongen te maken. Toen ze nog kittens waren, was het verschil tussen Kalmpoot en Bosbespoot niet zo groot geweest, maar nu was de roodbruine kater bijna een kop groter. ‘Wie als eerste bij die eikenboom is, wint!’ riep Bosbespoot uit en sprintte weg, terwijl de wind door haar vacht gierde. De Clan is verjaagd, Rozendoorn ligt op sterven, maar als ik zo jaag, kan ik alles een beetje vergeten. Bosbespoot zag in haar ooghoek dat Kalmpoot haar begon in te halen; ze maakte een gigantische sprong, en raakte de ruwe schors aan. ‘Valse start’, hijgde haar broer geïrriteerd, maar zijn ogen straalden. Het gaf hun allebei een goed gevoel weer buiten het kamp te zijn, en niet langer de depressiviteit te voelen die de lucht vulde. Verderop bewoog een graspol. Bosbespoot wisselde een opgewonden blik met Kalmpoot, en ze zakten tegelijkertijd in de sluiphouding. ‘Ik jaag hem in jouw poten’, fluisterde ze tegen haar broer, die instemmend knikte en klaar ging staan. Behoedzaam sloop Bosbespoot vooruit, haar buik laag bij de grond. Het water liep haar in de mond toen ze zag dat het een mollige muis was. Je vindt niet vaak zo’n dik exemplaar in bladval! dacht ze vrolijk, waarna ze haar pas vertraagde en de laatste haaslengtes aflegde. Het leek even mis te gaan, toen ze op een krakend blaadje trapte, maar ze wist de muis voor te zijn en joeg hem recht in Kalmpoots triomfantelijke gezicht. Het diertje spartelde nog even, maar met een snelle beet was het gedaan. Bosbespoot schudde zich, en voelde een diepe steek van teleurstelling bij het besef dat ze straks terug naar het kamp zouden moeten. Maar we hebben in ieder geval iets waarmee we Vuurceder blij kunnen maken. Hoofdstuk 9 Het was twee dagen na de krijgersceremonie, en alles leek weer te zijn zoals vroeger. Af en toe stuurde Grotster nog een patrouille naar het RivierClangebied, uit angst dat de verdreven Clan terug zou keren, maar het leek erop dat ze toch echt voorgoed vertrokken waren. Donderpoot vroeg zich af of Grotster de eigendomsrechten van hun territorium zou opeisen; tot nu toe had de Clanleider nog geen markeringen bevolen, maar dat kon nog komen. Het was wel de vraag wat de SchaduwClan nou kon met dat stuk land. Het lag het verst weg van alle territoria, en de Wind- en DonderClan zouden het makkelijk kunnen inpikken. Dit bevestigde Donderpoots vermoedens dat deze hele kwestie niet om jachtgebied ging. Hij had vandaag de vroege dageraadpatrouille. Gapend rekte hij zich uit; het leerlingenhol was leger en kouder, nu hij en Metaalpoot de enigen waren die er sliepen. Buiten stond de rest van de patrouille al te wachten. Het was een koude ochtend, en Donderpoot zette zijn vacht op tegen de kille wind. ‘Laten we zo snel mogelijk vertrekken’, bromde Moerasdamp, de dauwdruppels van zijn vacht schuddend. ‘Zo worden we tenminste een beetje opgewarmd.’ De andere patrouilleleden waren Scherpsteek, die Donderpoot vijandig aanstaarde, Metaalpoot, die zijn voormalige mentor compleet negeerde, en de kersverse krijger Doornflint. Donderpoot had geen woord meer met de bruin gestreepte kater gewisseld; die leek niks meer met leerlingen te maken willen hebben. Hij is nog verwaander dan eerst, maar een prima krijgskat. Moerasdamp stuurde zijn patrouille naar de Gezonken Sparren. Metaalpoot kreeg schijnbaar de rillingen van deze plek: geen wonder, na alles wat hem hier was aangedaan. Scherpsteek leek nergens last van te hebben; heeft die kat dan geen geweten? dacht Donderpoot woedend. ‘We gaan helemaal tot aan de westelijke grens’, miauwde Moerasdamp. ‘We zouden weleens last kunnen krijgen van irritante zwerfkatten of poesiepoezen.’ Donderpoot zou niet weten hoe die laatsten een gevaar zouden kunnen vormen, maar het was binnenkort bladkaal en ze konden niet voorzichtig genoeg zijn. Hij zag iets van rijp glinsteren op de planten om hen heen. De eerste tekenen dat het barre seizoen er weer aankomt. De vorige keer was ik nog maar een kitten, maar de oudsten hebben me verteld dat er nauwelijks prooi te vinden is. Donderpoot was wel benieuwd naar de sneeuw; hij wist dat het wit en koud was, maar kon zich er geen beeld bij vormen. Ze kwamen aan bij het uiterste puntje van de grens, toen er een vreemde geur hun richting op dreef. ‘Poesiepoes!’ spuugde Scherpsteek vol afschuw, en negeerde Metaalpoots gefrustreerde gegrom. ‘We moeten die indringer verdrijven en hem een lesje leren!’ Moerasdamp kalmeerde de rode krijgskat met een zwiep van zijn staart. ‘We gaan even een kijkje nemen, meer niet. En zo nodig, dan zal ik polshoogte nemen. Niet jij’, voegde hij er nadrukkelijk aan toe tegen Scherpsteek, die verachtelijk snoof. Donderpoot baande zich een weg door het struikgewas, zij aan zij met zijn vader, benieuwd naar de mysterieuze indringer. Metaalpoot volgde, en vervolgens de waakzame Doornflint. Niemand leek Scherpsteek ook maar een blik waardig te keuren. En zo hoort het ook, na alles wat hij heeft gedaan. Plotseling hield Moerasdamp halt, en Donderpoot keek reikhalzend wat de commandant had doen stoppen. Een enthousiaste stem doorsneed de stilte: ‘Zijn jullie van de Clan?’ Hoofdstuk 10 De lucht tintelde nog na van de spanning. Vuurceder had geen zware bevalling gehad; haar twee jongen waren gezond en wel op de wereld gekomen. Maar Heemstpoot vermoedde dat diens aandacht lag bij Beekgloeds geheim. Hoe…? Hoe kon ze de medicijnkatcode zo overtreden? Hij durfde de blik van zijn mentor niet te ontmoeten, uit angst dat ze daarin alles zou lezen wat hij dacht. Het ligt nu in het verleden. Wat gebeurt is, is nou eenmaal gebeurd. Bij zonsopgang hadden ze de Hoogstenen verlaten, en Heemstpoot voelde nog steeds steentjes in zijn zoolkussentjes zitten. Vuurceder en haar pasgeboren jongen liepen voor hem; Vlekoog droeg het katertje, dat vrijwel het evenbeeld was van zijn vader, in zijn bek, terwijl Vuurceder zich bekommerde om het poesje. ‘Hebben jullie al namen?’ vroeg Heemstpoot nieuwsgierig. De moederpoes keek hem aan met doffe ogen van vermoeidheid, maar met een glimp van trots verkondigde ze: ‘Het katertje heet Natkit, vanwege zijn natte neusje, en het poesje heet Taankit, ter ere van haar vacht.’ Taankit was licht taankleurig met rode vlekken, en al net zo donzig als Vuurceder zelf. ‘Ze zullen fabuleuze krijgskatten worden’, miauwde Heemstpoot overtuigd. Zelfs al waren het nog zulke kleine katjes, hij zag nu al dat Natkit brede schouders zou krijgen, net als zijn vader, en dat Taankit haar moeders stevige bouw zou erven. ‘Beekgloed!’ doorsneed een angstige stem de stilte. ‘Beekgloed, kom snel! Rozendoorn is stervende!’ Er klonken jammerkreten en de medicijnkat sprintte naar de achterhoede, waar de rode poes op haar zij lag. Heemstpoot volgde zijn mentor ongelovig. Ze heeft sinds het gevecht geknokt voor haar leven! Dat ze het tot hier gehaald heeft, maakte dat ik dacht dat ze het zou overleven! ‘Rozendoorn, nee’, fluisterde Morgenster, die over de gewonde krijgskat heen gebogen zat. ‘Blijf sterk. Alsjeblieft.’ Maar Rozendoorn knipperde haar ambergele ogen open en raspte met schorre stem: ‘Ik kan het niet meer, Morgenster. Het is tijd om mijn strijd op te geven. Ik zie de duisternis… vaarwel. We zien elkaar weer, op de paden van de sterren.’ De rode poes sloot haar ogen weer en haalde nog één keer diep adem, voordat ze helemaal stil lag. Rozendoorn was dood. Er golfde van alles door Heemstpoot heen. Schrik, angst, ongeloof, maar vooral: woede. ‘Hoeveel krijgers gaan jullie nog meer van ons afnemen?!’ schreeuwde hij, de geschokte uitroepen van de menigte negerend. ‘Jullie zijn toch zo machtig? Doe dan iets! Laat ons weten dat jullie nog over ons waken, nu, of anders is mijn geloof weg!’ Er klonk instemmend gemurmel en iedereen wachtte vol spanning op een teken van de SterrenClan. Heemstpoot wist dat het hopeloos was. Ze hebben ons al lang geleden in de steek gelaten. Ik geloof niet meer in jullie, SterrenClan. Jullie hebben niet eens de macht om ons te redden. ‘Ze hebben ons verlaten’, miauwde Beekgloed, haar blik onleesbaar. ‘Dit is hun straf, voor wat ik…’ Heemstpoot snoerde haar direct de mond, maar werd door angst gegrepen. Is het echt zo? Straft de SterrenClan ons, omdat Vuurceder nooit geboren had moeten worden? Dat kan toch niet? Plotseling slaakte Schorspluim een opgewekte kreet en wees naar het bladerdek boven hun. De takken filterden een dunne straal zonlicht, die op iets in de verte viel. Heemstpoot trippelde erheen; iedere haar van zijn vacht stond overeind. Toen benam iets hem de adem. Het zonlicht deed een bloem in gouden licht baden. Een roos. De SterrenClan heeft ons niet verlaten. Rozendoorn en alle anderen, ze waken nog steeds over ons! Hoofdstuk 11 Het was een lange, uitputtende tocht en niemand leek er echt van te genieten. De dood van Rozendoorn was ingehakt als een dassenklauw en liet de Clan verslagen achter. Bosbespoot voelde haar poten trillen van vermoeidheid, maar wist dat ze niet mocht klagen; zij was er veel beter aan toe dan de zwakke oudsten en de uitgehongerde kittens. Natkit en Taankit zullen het overleven, beloofde ze zichzelf. De RivierClan moet een nieuwe generatie krijgers hebben klaarstaan. We zullen ze beschermen tot onze laatste snik. Eindelijk, na wat dagen lopen leek, riep Vlekoog dan het verlossende woord: ‘Pauze! We gaan morgenochtend verder, en slaan hier ons kamp op.’ Bosbespoot liet zich uitgeteld op de grond zakken, maar wist dat ze waarschijnlijk zo op jacht zou moeten. Even op krachten komen… voor ik weer aan de bak moet. ‘We hebben verse prooi nodig’, miauwde Morgenster kordaat. De grijs-witte poes had niets gegeten sinds de RivierClan verdreven was, maar er glinsterde kracht in haar groene ogen. ‘De rivier is te diep en wild om in te vissen. Het worden dus jachtpatrouilles.’ Ze liet haar blik over de uitgeputte krijgers en leerlingen glijden. ‘Bosbespoot en Kalmpoot’, besloot ze uiteindelijk. ‘Jullie hebben in ieder geval rust vanavond. Ik apprecieer het heel erg dat jullie gisternacht op jacht zijn geweest voor Vuurceder, en jullie eigen magen niet hebben gevuld, zoals menig leerling zou doen.’ Bosbespoot slaakte een zucht van opluchting en ging weer liggen, naast Kalmpoot. Eindelijk rust! Daspoot werd ook niet uitgekozen, en ging bij zijn nestgenoten liggen. Bosbespoot merkte op dat haar broer sterker was geworden; onder zijn donzige vacht, zag ze spieren rimpelen. ‘Kijk eens welke beweging Dubbellicht me net leerde!’ verkondigde de zwart-witte kater. Hij nam Bosbespoots nek in de houdgreep en trapte toen met zijn achterpoten tegen haar kop aan. Ze wist zich na een tijdje los te rukken en gaf Daspoot een plagerige por. ‘Sinds wanneer ben jij zo enthousiast over de training, grote vachtbal?’ Daspoot zette gespeeld verontwaardigd zijn vacht op. ‘Dat was ik altijd al! Ik deed alleen niet zo muizenbrein-achtig als jullie twee, met jullie waanzinnige ik-word-de-beste-krijger gedoe!’ Bosbespoot mrauwde geamuseerd en ging weer liggen, haar poten onder zich gevouwen. Daar kwamen dan de patrouilles terug, en de geur van prooi overspoelde haar als een vloedgolf. Vissenschub leek de taak te hebben gekregen om het voedsel gelijk te verdelen, terwijl Morgenster, Vlekoog en Schaapbont de route voor morgen uitstippelden. ‘Dit grote konijn gaat naar Vuurceder en haar kittens’, miauwde de lichtbruin gestreepte krijgskat. ‘Er is driekwart muis per kat… dan hebben we nog iets over om nog extra aan de zwaksten te geven.’ Bosbespoot slenterde naar voren om haar portie te pakken, terwijl Schemerstaart en Leliesneeuw de muizen in gelijke stukken verdeelden. Ze slaagde erin een redelijk mollig stuk te bemachtigen en begon watertandend te kauwen. Ik vind vis eigenlijk lekkerder, maar nu ik zo uitgehongerd ben, lijkt dit het beste voedsel wat ik ooit heb geproefd! bedacht ze zich. Voor het eerst in tijden leken de RivierClankatten weer voldaan te zijn, en hun toekomst met hoop tegemoet te zien. Hoofdstuk 12 De vreemdeling deed Donderpoots vacht tintelen. Zo’n kat had hij nog nooit gezien! Hij had geen vacht, en een beige-grijze huid met spitse oren en magere poten. Zijn lange snorharen trilden opgewonden en droegen niet echt bij aan zijn schoonheid. Hij was niet zo schriel als de Clankatten, maar niet zo mollig voor een poesiepoes. Waarom zouden tweebenen zo’n… naaktkat in huis willen nemen? ‘Wie ben jij nou weer?’ spuugde Scherpsteek vol afschuw, maar Moerasdamp snoerde hem de mond met een zwiep van zijn staart. ‘Excuses voor mijn krijger’, knarsetandde de commandant geïrriteerd. ‘Hij weet nog niet wanneer hij zijn grote bek moet houden. Maar goed, wij zijn van de SchaduwClan. Wat brengt jou in ons territorium?’ Donderpoot hoorde dat hij onder zijn vriendelijke toon iets van dreiging had verscholen, als stille hint dat de poesiepoes hier niet mocht zijn. ‘Mijn naam is Kras’, verklaarde de naaktkat vrolijk. ‘Ik hoopte al dat ik jullie tegen zou komen! Echte strijderkatten, wauw!’ De bewondering spatte van Kras’ huid af en Donderpoot voelde zijn borst opzwellen van trots. Wat een voorrecht is het eigenlijk om bij de SchaduwClan te horen, bedacht hij zich. Uit alle plekken waar een kat geboren kan worden… Donderpoot werd uit zijn gedachten gewekt door Moerasdamps stem. ‘Het Clanleven is bikkelhard, jonge kat. We kunnen geen indringers op ons territorium tolereren.’ Kras keek de commandant vastberaden aan. ‘Ik ben geen indringer!’ ‘Wat is hij dan wel?’ siste Scherpsteek geïrriteerd, maar niemand schonk hem aandacht. Moerasdamp herhaalde de vraag, op een wat aardigere toon: ‘Wat kom je hier dan doen?’ Kras wiegde op en neer van opwinding. ‘Ik kom me aansluiten bij de SchaduwClan om een echte Clankat te worden!’ Er viel een stilte. Scherpsteek deed moeite om zijn lachen in te houden en ook Doornflint fronste, maar Moerasdamp liet zijn blik over de vreemdeling glijden. ‘Hm…’ Overweegt hij het idee echt? ‘Je ziet er sterk uit’, besloot de commandant uiteindelijk. ‘Sterk voor een poesiepoes. Alleen heb je geen vacht om je te beschermen. Zie je in dat dat een nadeel zal zijn in de strijd?’ Kras keek uitdagend om zich heen. ‘Ik zorg er wel voor dat ze me niet eens aan kunnen raken!’ Donderpoot was onder de indruk van de moed en het lef van de jonge kat, en zag dat het ook een goede indruk op Moerasdamp had gemaakt. ‘Ik kan niks beloven’, waarschuwde de bruinharige krijgskat. ‘Uiteindelijk is het onze leider, Grotster, die beslist. Maar ik vind dat we je een kans moeten geven. Kom maar mee.’ Donderpoot en Metaalpoot gingen naast de nieuweling lopen. Kras keek zijn ogen uit toen ze door de moerassen liepen, en snoof de prooirijke geuren van het woud op. ‘Wat zijn jullie namen?’ vroeg de naaktkat ondertussen vrolijk. ‘Ik ben Donderpoot’, stelde Donderpoot zichzelf voor. ‘En dit is mijn pleegbroer, Metaalpoot. Hij is een poesiepoes geweest, zoals jij, maar hij weet niks meer van zijn vroegere leven.’ Metaalpoot gaf Kras een vriendelijk knikje en boog voorover, zijn ogen wijd open van angst. ‘Je moet bij die rode kater uit de buurt blijven. Hij heet Scherpsteek en heeft het niet zo op buitenstaanders. Als Donderpoot me niet had geholpen, was ik nu waarschijnlijk dood.’ Het leek Kras niet de demotiveren; hij keek enkel geringschattend naar Scherpsteek. ‘Ik red me wel, maar bedankt voor de waarschuwing.’ Donderpoot wilde het nieuwe Clanlid toch maar beter in de gaten houden. Ik weet waar Scherpsteek toe in staat is… en ik denk dat hij Kras nog veel problemen gaat bezorgen. Hoofdstuk 13 Na de korte rustpauze was de Clan weer verder gegaan. Heemstpoot voelde zich weer vol vertrouwen over de komende reis, nu de SterrenClan had laten zien dat ze er nog steeds waren. Rozendoorn… Ze hadden de oude krijger naast de mooie, rode roos begraven. Ergens had het hem wel pijn gedaan om die bloem achter te laten; het was het enige wat de SterrenClan de afgelopen tijd had laten zien, en bovendien leek het alsof Rozendoorns geest daar nog steeds rondzwierf. Dat verbeeld ik me, dacht hij zuchtend en versnelde zijn tempo, bang om achterop te raken. Ze is niet langer hier… ze is nu daarboven. Ergens nam hij het zichzelf kwalijk dat hij Rozendoorn niet had kunnen redden. Als hij wat meer had opgelet, kon hij weten dat de rode poes in een zwakke staat verkeerde, en had ze misschien niet hoeven sterven. Morgenster leidde haar Clan nu een smalle helling af, die hun dichterbij het schuimende water leidde. Heemstpoot voelde zijn vacht tintelen van onbehagen; als RivierClankat zou hij niet bang moeten zijn voor een rivier, maar deze stroming was sterk genoeg om krijgers om te brengen. ‘Krijgskatten!’ klonk Vlekoogs stem van vooraan de menigte. ‘Let goed op de oudsten en leerlingen en draag de kittens, want het pad wordt hier smaller!’ Heemstpoot zag dat Vuurceder, die voor hem liep, bijna uitgleed. Instinctief schoot hij naar voren en nam de kleine Taankit van haar over. ‘Dank je’, murmelde de moederkat, waarna ze zichzelf plat tegen een rotswand aandrukte om niet te vallen. De oudsten hadden het meeste moeite, zag Heemstpoot. Bruinwilg kwam gevaarlijk dicht bij de rand en toen er steentjes afbrokkelden, trok hij verschrikt zijn poot terug. Kervelklauw, achter hem, had zijn geklaag gestaakt en hield een schuin oog op Bloemveder, die angstig naar de rivier staarde. Ondertussen spoorde Ringstaart, de achterste kat van de stoet, de oudsten aan om sneller te lopen. Plotseling viel alles stil. Heemstpoot botste tegen Vuurceder op en knipperde verontschuldigend met zijn ogen, nieuwsgierig naar wat de Clan tot stilstand had gebracht. ‘Dit is niet goed’, klonk Schaapbonts paniekerige stem. ‘Jongens, het pad houdt hier op. We zullen de rotswand moeten beklimmen.’ Heemstpoots maag keerde zich om toen hij keek hoe ver de vaste grond klimmen was. ‘Hoe krijgen we de kittens ooit daar?’ miauwde Vuurceder geschokt. Vlekoog bekeek de rotswand met halfdicht geknepen ogen en verbrak uiteindelijk het chaotische gemompel. ‘Hier zijn inkepingen die ons kunnen helpen om boven te komen’, legde hij uit. ‘Geen zorgen; ik zal als eerste gaan, en dan kan de volgende een kitten aan mij geven.’ De commandant zette behoedzaam zijn achterpoten in twee smalle rotsspleten en begon naar boven te klauteren. Heemstpoot hoorde Ringstaart zwaar ademen; de ervaren krijgskat keek vol angst naar boven, terwijl zijn poten beefden. Wat is er met hem aan de hand? Is hij bang dat Vlekoog valt? Heemstpoot gaf Taankit aan de dichtstbijzijnde kat, Klaverstap, en glipte toen naar de doodsbange krijger. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg hij indringend. Ringstaart keek hem aan alsof hij de wereld voor zijn ogen zag instorten. ‘Ik kan het niet’, fluisterde de zwart-witte kater. ‘Ik heb een trauma opgelopen toen ik als kitten uit een boom viel… Ik… ik kan niet klimmen.’ Hoofdstuk 14 (Ringstaart) Nee. Grote SterrenClan, alsjeblieft, nee. Ringstaarts poten trilden toen de rij voor hem steeds verder kromp. Opnieuw en opnieuw hoorde hij triomfantelijke kreten als katten de klim met succes hadden afgelegd, en de veiligheid hadden bereikt. Ik kan het niet. Ik kan het niet. Alsof Heemstpoot, de jonge medicijnkat-leerling, zijn gedachten had gelezen, miauwde hij: ‘Je kan het wel, want je hebt geen andere keuze. Je moet boven komen.’ Ringstaart knikte de goudbruine kater toe en besefte dat hij bijna aan de beurt was. De kat voor hem, Bloemveder, werd door Morgenster op de wand geholpen en omhoog geduwd. Ringstaart kon niet anders dan onder de indruk zijn van de grijze oudste, die soepel de bovenkant bereikte. Vlekoog hees haar erop en prevelde een paar bewonderende woorden voordat hij zijn blik op beneden richtte. Ringstaart ontmoette de blik van zijn broer, en zag zijn eigen angst weerspiegeld in diens ogen. Vlekoog wist van zijn trauma; hij was er zelf bij geweest, het moment dat Ringstaarts ongeluk was gebeurd. Ik weet het nog als de dag van gisteren. Ik klom in die boom, maar de schors liet los en ik viel recht voor de poten van die kwijlende hond. Als Cirkelsteen er niet was geweest, had hij me verslonden. ‘Het is jouw beurt, Ringstaart’, wekte Morgenster hem uit zijn gedachten. ‘Kom. Zet je linkerachterpoot in deze inkeping, ja, goed zo, en dan pak je met je rechtervoorpoot die richel vast…’ Ringstaart deed wat de Clanleider van hem vroeg, maar in zijn hoofd wilde hij dat helemaal niet. Hij wilde niet. Hij wilde niet! Morgenster ging onder hem staan en duwde hem omhoog. Ringstaart grabbelde met zijn linkervoorpoot in het niets; er was geen houvast! Paniekerig tastte hij de rotswand af en voelde toen uiteindelijk een uitstekende rotspunt. Zich ervan bewust dat hij in levensgevaar was, greep hij zich vast en zwaaide zijn achterpoten op een richel. Ik ben halverwege, maar het moeilijkste stuk komt nu pas. Ringstaart haalde diep adem en pakte nu met zijn beide voorpoten een rotsspleet vast... maar zijn achterpoten gleden weg! Hij voelde dat hij naar achteren viel, hoorde een geschokte kreet van boven, en instinctief hechtte hij zich aan het dichtstbijzijnde dat hij kon vinden; een kleine rotspunt. Daar bungelde hij, wetend dat hij het niet lang meer vol zou houden. Ik ga dood. SterrenClan, ik kom eraan. Het was min of meer per toeval dat hij met een achterpoot een pol gras voelde, dat op de rotswand groeide. Meteen zette hij zijn zoolkussentje erop en sloeg zijn klauwen uit; hij had veel meer grip op de vaste aarde dan op het gladde gesteente. Met een zucht van verlichting hees hij zich op en voelde dat Vlekoog zijn schouders beetgreep en hem verder omhoog trok. Er klonk aanzwellend gejuich van de menigte en zijn naam werd gescandeerd: ‘Ringstaart! Ringstaart!’ Het was niet zo soepel gegaan, maar de katten van de RivierClan hadden gezien hoe Ringstaart zijn angst overwonnen had. ‘Je was moedig’, fluisterde Vlekoog trots in zijn oor en riep de volgende, klaar om een andere Clangenoot te helpen. Ringstaart besefte het nauwelijks toen hij zich uitgeteld op het gras liet vallen, maar hij had het gehaald. Hij leefde nog. Hoofdstuk 15 Bosbespoot kon niet met woorden vertellen hoe blij ze was dat de klim erop zat. Iedereen had veilig de bovenkant bereikt; zelfs Morgenster, die als laatste ging en helemaal op haarzelf was aangewezen. Enkele katten hadden lichte verwondingen of waren uitgeput, maar niemand was te zwak om door te gaan. Bosbespoot zelf had een schaafwond op haar flank, die ontstaan was toen ze tegen de rotswand aan was geklapt. Gelukkig voelde ze het niet en vertraagde het ook niet haar tempo. Ringstaart had niks, al was zijn klim de meest zenuwslopende van allemaal geweest, en ook de kittens leken nergens tegenaan gebotst te zijn. Gelukkig maar. Een klap tegen zo’n uitstekende rotspunt was misschien fataal geweest… ‘Kom op, RivierClan!’ Vlekoogs bemoedigende stem schalde door de menigte. ‘Het pad gaat hier naar beneden; we zullen weldra een pauze houden.’ Bosbespoot liep zo ver mogelijk weg van de diepe kloof. Onder haar bulderde de rivier tegen de stenen. Het pad liep inderdaad steeds verder naar het schuimende water toe, wat ze niet echt aangenaam vond. Stel dat ik erin val! Dan ben ik dood… ‘Bruinwilg!’ klonk een angstige stem van achterin de groep. Als door een wesp gestoken draaide Bosbespoot zich om, en zag dat de bruin gestreepte oudste gevaarlijk ver over de rand leunde. Wanhopig klampte hij zich vast aan een kale struik, die doorboog onder zijn gewicht. Kervelklauw aarzelde geen seconde en schoot naar voren om Bruinwilg te redden. Maar de twee katten samen waren te zwaar en het gesteente stortte naar beneden; een grote stofwolk waaide op en het was onmogelijk te zien of de oudsten naar beneden waren gevallen. ‘Nee!’ schreeuwde Bloemveder vol angst. Nee… het zal toch niet… niet allebei… Bosbespoots keel werd kurkdroog en ze wachtte huiverend tot de wolk was opgetrokken, verwachtend dat ze de twee katers in de rivier zag drijven, terwijl ze meegesleurd werden door het ongenadige water. Dat gebeurde echter niet. Toen het stof wegtrok, zag ze Kervelklauw staan, met Bruinwilgs nekvel tussen zijn tanden geklemd. De twee katten leken doodsbang, maar ongedeerd te zijn. ‘Dat was op het nippertje!’ hijgde Morgenster verschrikt en leidde de twee oudsten weg van het ravijn. ‘Dit gesteente heeft blijkbaar een aanzienlijk instortingsgevaar. Vanaf nu moet iedereen twee hazenlengtes van de rand af blijven!’ Haar kordate toon deed iedereen kalmeren. Bosbespoots maag draaide zich om toen ze besefte dat Bruinwilg en Kervelklauw op het randje van de dood hadden gezeten. Hoeveel katten zullen we nog meer (bijna) verliezen? dacht ze bang. En hoe lang zal deze tocht nog duren? Vragen waarop Bosbespoot geen antwoorden kon verwachten. Ze reisden verder. Het pad boog steeds verder af en uiteindelijk liepen ze weer naast de rivier; het verschil met vanochtend was dat ze hier veel meer ruimte hadden, en zich niet tegen een rotswand aan hoefden te drukken. ‘Jachtpauze!’ verklaarde Morgenster. ‘Vlekoog, stel de patrouilles samen.’ Bosbespoot giste dat ze deze keer niet gespaard zou worden, en ondanks haar pijnlijke poten op jacht zou moeten. Ze slaakte een diepe zucht en ging liggen. Hoelang houden we dit nog vol? Hoofdstuk 16 Grotster en Moerasdamp praatten met gedempte stemmen tegen elkaar in het leidershol. Af en toe ving Donderpoot flarden op van wat ze zeiden; “sterke kat”, “lef en moed”, “poging waard” en dergelijke, vage woorden. Zullen ze Kras opnemen? vroeg hij zich af. Moerasdamp leek de vachtloze kat in zijn hart te hebben gesloten, maar Grotster klonk iets minder overtuigd. Donderpoot snapte dat ergens ook wel. Twee poesiepoezen opnemen in korte tijd, was dat niet iets teveel van het goede? Verderop in het kamp waren Metaalpoot en Kras met elkaar aan het kletsen. De twee leken het goed met elkaar te kunnen vinden. Ik mag die Kras ook wel, bedacht Donderpoot zich met een grijns. Wat een durf heeft hij. De toon die hij net tegen Scherpsteek aansloeg, haha! Toen de rode kater weer iets had gespuugd over poesiepoeszwakheid, had Kras tegen hem gemiauwd dat Scherpsteek wat zwakheid betrof beter eerst naar zichzelf moest kijken. Daar was de opvliegende krijgskat niet van gediend, maar hij was met zijn neus op de feiten gedrukt en dat werd tijd. Donderpoot schrok op bij een oproep vanaf de Hogesteen. Daar stond Grotster. De wind woei door zijn vacht heen, en maakte dat hij er imposant uitzag. Ik ben zo benieuwd naar zijn besluit. Donderpoot probeerde Moerasdamps blik te doorgronden, maar het lukte hem niet. Zijn vader kon echt een goede pokerface opzetten. De rest van de Clan kwam ook tevoorschijn, nieuwsgierig naar Grotsters beslissing. Musveder was de sloomste; ze nam eerst nog een kikker van de hoop verse prooi mee, en begon hem toen luid smakkend op te eten. De katten die voor haar zaten keken geïrriteerd om en de oudste trotseerde hun blikken uitdagend. Donderpoot onderdrukte een diepe zucht en concentreerde zich op de Clanvergadering. ‘Beste katten van de SchaduwClan’, begon Grotster, toen alle ogen eindelijk op hem gericht waren. ‘Het zal jullie niet ontgaan zijn dat Moerasdamps patrouille een jonge poesiepoes naar ons kamp heeft gebracht, die de ambitie heeft om een SchaduwClankrijger te worden.’ Enkele katten hadden de nieuweling nog niet echt opgemerkt; ze keken Kras vol interesse aan, en enkelen hadden ook iets van afschuw in hun ogen. ‘Ik hoop dat hij beseft wat een voorrecht het is om zich bij onze Clan te mogen aansluiten’, ging Grotster verder. ‘En dat wij niet elke vreemdeling zomaar kunnen accepteren. Maar hij heeft getoond over potentie te beschikken. Moed, durf en lef zullen van hem een goede SchaduwClankat maken.’ Donderpoots hart maakte een sprongetje. Yes! Hij mag blijven! ‘Kom naar voren, Kras’, gebood Grotster de opgewonden kater. ‘SterrenClan, ik vraag jullie om deze kat te begeleiden en te beschermen, gedurende de vele manen waarin hij zijn Clan zal dienen.’ De grijze leider keek neer op Kras en leek even na te denken over een naam. ‘Vanaf deze dag, totdat hij zijn krijgersnaam heeft verdiend, zal deze leerling bekend staan als Schubbenpoot. Zijn mentor zal Regenveer zijn. Regenveer, breng Schubbenpoot de krijgscode bij en leer hem onze manier van leven.’ Donderpoot was verbaasd over de keuze van Regenveer als mentor. De grijze kater had vaak laten weten het niet zo op buitenstaanders te hebben, maar hij leek die afschuw vervangen te hebben voor trots dat Grotster hem deze taak had toevertrouwd. Hm… interessant. Ik vraag me af of die twee een sterke band krijgen; Regenveer lijkt wel blij te zijn. Donderpoot verheugde zich erop om Schubbenpoot beter te leren kennen. Hopelijk worden we goede vrienden! Hoofdstuk 17 Het voelde alsof de lange reis Heemstpoots pootvacht had afgesleten; hij had nauwelijks meer gevoel in zijn zoolkussentjes, en automatisch zette hij nu de ene stap voor de andere, zonder te kunnen stoppen. Hij was lang niet de enige die zo afgemat was; zijn medeleerlingen stortten allemaal bijna in, hoewel Tortelpoot en Kalmpoot op hun lip beten en doorzetten. Zij lopen door tot ze erbij neer vallen, dacht Heemstpoot bewonderend. Hun mentoren zullen vast trots op ze zijn. De twee kittens, Taankit en Natkit, piepten wanhopig om melk, maar er werd geen pauze aangekondigd. ‘Morgenster,’ hoorde hij Strosnor miauwen, ‘de Clan is moe. We moeten rusten en vanmiddag verdergaan.’ De Clanleider schudde een paar dauwdruppels van haar poten en keek de grijze kater vastbesloten aan. ‘Nee, we zijn nu te dichtbij ons doel. We stoppen niet voordat we bij de Oude Watermolen zijn.’ We zijn er bijna! De opwinding gierde door Heemstpoots lichaam en meteen was de vermoeidheid weg. Deze uitputtende tocht is bijna ten einde! Hij vertraagde zijn pas en kwam naast Vuurceder te lopen. ‘We zijn er blijkbaar bijna’, stelde hij de moederkat gerust. ‘Morgenster zegt dat we dichtbij de Oude Watermolen zijn.’ Vuurceder knipperde dankbaar met haar ogen en gaf Natkit een kleine lik over zijn voorhoofd. ‘Hoor je dat, kleintje?’ murmelde ze liefdevol. ‘We zijn bijna thuis.’ Heemstpoots hart werd overspoeld door vertedering toen Natkit met zijn kleine pootjes zwaaide en zijn oogjes opende. Vuurceder snorde verrukt. ‘Vlekoog! Natkit heeft zijn oogjes open!’ De commandant wreef ruw met zijn neus tegen zijn zoontje aan. ‘Een echte krijger, dat zie ik nu al’, snorde Heemstpoot, voordat hij zijn gebruikelijke plek in de groep weer innam. ‘Ik heb al een aantal nuttige kruiden gezien.’ Heemstpoot schrok op bij Beekgloeds stem; de medicijnkat leek eindelijk weer haarzelf te zijn. Na Vuurceders bevalling was ze nauwelijks meer bezig geweest met haar taak als genezer en voorspeller, en meer met haar kleinkittens. Eindelijk, zuchtte Heemstpoot in gedachten. Ze stopt met het gedragen als een moederkat en neemt haar plichten weer op zich. Ergens voelde hij nog steeds de druk op zijn schouders, nu hij Beekgloeds diepste geheim wist, maar de schok was inmiddels wel weggeëbd en hij durfde zijn mentor nu weer onder ogen te komen. ‘Hallo, dromer?’ snorde Beekgloed plagend. ‘Ik zei dat ik wat nuttige kruiden had gezien.’ Heemstpoot schrok op en ontmoette haar geamuseerde blik. ‘Euh, ja, ik ook. Bij de kloof groeide heermoes en paardenstaart.’ Beekgloed knikte. ‘Dat zag ik ook. We zullen hier hopelijk kattenkruid kunnen vinden… nu bladkaal aanbreekt, is dat geen overbodige luxe.’ Heemstpoot besloot de tijd te doden door naar nog meer geneesmiddelen uit te kijken. Hij vond een papaverplant, waarvan hij een zaadje aan de nog steeds lichtgewonde Wolkenpoot gaf, en ontdekte een aantal andere, handige kruiden. Dit is een gunstig gebied, besloot hij blij. Er zijn genoeg kruiden, jachtplekken, en hopelijk ook een rivier om in te vissen. Wat wil je nog meer? Zijn gedachten werden onderbroken door nieuws wat hem nog veel, veel vrolijker maakte. Vlekoog slaakte een triomfkreet en verklaarde: ‘Katten van de RivierClan… we zijn er!’ Hoofdstuk 18 (binnenkort!) Galerij thumb|left|250px|Als eerste vlug een shootout naar Moonkitty1, heel erg bedankt voor de fantastische cover!thumb|350px|Deze geweldige tekening van Natkit en Taankit is gemaakt door Zonnepoot!thumb|left|350px|"Ze geeft het op! Ze verlaat het woud!" ~ Tekening van het proloog, door Moonkitty1.thumb|350px|Grotster en Havergoud, getekend door mij. Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Heldere Sterren